izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Musical Outlet of Songs with Words
'1. Blessings-Laura Story '~DJ Flask, En, and Wuain~ "SKOOL TALENT SHOW AT 9:00-12:00 NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY HEAD-BASHING THAT OCCURS FROM BOREDOM... ENJOY!!!" shouted a long sign that hung over the locked and gaurded doors of GreayvStone Midul, cars were parked on the lawn of the building sneaking in through windows or hiding in the bushes that were against the wall of the auditorium just to hear their kid or their kid's friend go up and sing, dance, or preform. "Thank you miss Zepta for that... excellent preformance of Ke$ha's Die Young!" the ederly woman clapped and shrieked when the chandelier on the ceiling of the auditorium came crashing down before her, she let out a surprised old woman nervous laugh and ran out of the doors dropping the microhone. A short, round man walked over to the place she once stood and picked up the microphone, he spoke as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well... there goes another one. Anyways, we're paying for that." he looked down to the chandelier, "Well, without further ado." He pulled out a crumpled paper with names and songs on it, he squinted as he read, "Miss Qauin, Edmurds, and Donhavon preforming Blessings originally sung by Laura Story. Enjoy!" He ran out of the way and back to his seat in the front row. Up on stage a large black, shiny, and beautiful masterpiece of an instrument stood up tall and mighty as a grand piano should, seated behind it was young, future hit dj, Flask Edmurds his headphones were absent of his neck and he was suited in a fine suit of black with a cream tie and cream dress shoes, En was in front, shakily clutching the microphone, she was in a cream top with black jeans and cream and brown striped boots, Wuain stood next to her, his microphone rose as he smiled broadly, he was basically wearing the same thing as DJ except reversed colors. En nodded to them both and DJ started playing the piano, each key bounced off the walls and sounded crisp and clear. How the skool had offorded this excellent instument was a mystery. He played a couple of seconds before En started singing and continued playing in a background tone. En held the microphone close as she belted out the first verses, "We pray for blessings, we pray for peace," In fact, she had, she always did. Even when sometimes she felt that there was no-one recieving it she always prayed. When the girls at the academy use to taunt her special skills in another feild, she prayed. When she was told that she wasn't the correct weight or height of a regular Irken female and she starved herself nearly into oblivion, she prayed. When nothing turned out the way she hoped, she prayed. She saw very great peace in praying no matter what she prayed about, it was like being lifted of that burden. "Comfort for family," '' Why yes, her family was broken like most Irken families. Ever since the whole cloning epidemic came no-one had kids anymore on Irk so it was bad for those who did want one or had one. Officially, it's been so long that no Irken is really a brother, sister, mother, or father to another unless of course you were crazy. Which En's parents were. Her mother worked on the Massive as clean-up service for the Tallest and her father was one out of thousands of head-strong and powerul invaders. They were secretly together for years and decided on underground adopting a smeet so they did and they got away with it. They tried again and finally once more. The oldest of the group was Angiela, the middle was Amanda, and then there was herself. They lived quite a happy life, until both of her parents were seen together in front of a Royal Guard. When the Tallest found out they were furious and banished them and every secretive family to a different part of Irk threatening them with death. ''"Protection while we sleep." '' She was kept up every night wondering and dreading the door to be busted down and the Royal Security to take her and her family away. Even now she worried that one day while she was all the way here on Earth that they were being kidnapped right at the moment. ''"We pray for healing, for prosperity" She had figured out that she wasn't completely in her Master's life-style just yet as she was still recovering through all the mental pain she had suffered on Irk as a student in Writer's Acadamy. Her father was a well known Christian that every couldn't stand if it wasn't for his religious ways it was for getting them all banished from the good life. He didn't take to much note of it but his daughters did, causing one to drop out and the other to move on to a job that secured her in an underground lab most of her life. While En was constantly the target for all bullying and redicule with her academates especially regular Acadamy drop-outs. Her head hurt just thinking about everything they used to tell her and do to her. After a while she mainly focused on writing and wrote her way to the top author on Irk. Things started to lift up as her books carefully centered around her Christian beliefs and some others started to join in, further infuriating the Tallest. "We pray for Your mighty hand to ease our suffering" '' She looked to DJ and he started singing with her. ''"All the while, You hear each spoken need" She knew he prayers and everyone elses prayers really were always heard but sometimes we don't have the patience to wait for a response and it comes to such a doubting as to loose hope and trust in Him all together. She knew it happened, her sister Angiela was a strong girl of Christ but to her every time she cried out to Him he wouldn't respond. He was, he was waiting for a time to respond, He always responds. She didn't believe it no matter how many times En and her family had told her. Admittedly it was hard sometimes to remember that patience is the key but even En at a young age knew that all prayers get answered, and it's not delayed it's timed and maybe you might not like the timing but the time always comes to those who believe and cry out to Him. "Yet love is way too much to give us lesser things" She was about to cry thinking about all these things but quickly gathered herself together for the trio to sing in a harmony. Wuain grabbed his microphone and joined DJ and En's soft keys and singing. "'Cause what if your blessings come through raindrops" The lights shot on above them to light blue strobes as thunder sounds echoed around the room. "What if Your healing comes through tears" En's own tears streamed down her face as her heart broke thinking about all the times she had cried and believed it was all pain that was meant for her, she knew somehow it had to mean something better than punishment, now she knew it was healing. Healing all the fresh wounds and scars that she had suffered through. "What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know You're near" DJ let clear tears drip onto the shiny white and black keys of the piano as he sang passionately while letting his fingers press down on the keys and make music. He too had endured what it was like to feel that no-one cared about you, no-one liked you, you were just a weird-sounding alien from a stuck-up country. He remembered all the times he came back from skool to go to his mother and father's cabinet and take out a certain blood-stained instrument of his self-afflicted torture. He had to vent his pain out some way. That was until his only friend invited him to church one Saturday night and he gave his life to Christ again. He started immeadiatly to make his life better. At least he would make his Holy Father happy if he couldn't his Earth father. The taunting also happened instantly and he caved again and crashed harder but he refused to upset another person in his life especially not the one who gave him life. Once he set himself into that mode nothing anyone said could get to him as hard as anything could in the past. It was hard, but it would be all worth it when he made it to Heaven. ''"What if trials of this life are Your mercies in disguise" '' Irken defect, Wuain couldn't cry but if he could he would right now. He knew the feeling of wanting to just lock yourself in a dark room and let insanity take him completely away. He was already slipping, he was already crazy beyond any form of recovery. He didn't blame his PAK, he thanked it. Craziness was the medecine he abused when he felt like life wasn't worth living. Sure he has Grefun but he acted sometimes as if he was only his care-taker not the father that he ached for. One day from a day at work, Grefun had bought Wuain a book from the store. It was Wuain's birthday, or at least what he claimed it to be this year. So far it had been Wuain's birthday at least five times that year. The book was by E.D.L. a well-known author on Irk, they wrote about Christian ways and how wonderful it was all he knew at the time was that the cover was very pretty. He cracked open the book and didn't stop reading until he was finished. He then decided he needed this Father no matter what anyone said. He sounded loving and caring and just like the person he needed.